heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.08 - Howling Silence
The grand skyline of Southern Gotham looms high, standing in defiance to the perpetual dark clouds that rumble above. The people walk the streets as always--some to jobs, some on errands, and some returning home. Most do not even look down the various narrow alleyways between buildings, knowing full well that they sleep better at night not knowing what or who is in the darkness. In this case, echoes of metal and plastic garbage cans getting knocked around faintly resound in a narrow passage between two small-rise buildings. There are even occassional glimpses of something rooting around the trash should one glance towards the sound, even if the mix of shadow and distance make the 'something' indistinct at best. Walking from Old Gotham tonight, Jynn is no newbie around this part of town. He's used to going into the dark when needed, though as of late the streets have been beckowning to him more often. With the Joker having been spotted and Falcones men about, Jynn has taking to doing increased patrols. TOnight though, just tonight he happened upon a small gang trying to get their name out and well they did. Just not the way they wanted. But now limping slightly and moving through the back alleys of South Gotham, Jynn moves. As he is about ot cut down the street he hears the rustling and banging of garbage cans. Thinking the group may have gotten the nerves to come back for him, Jynn begins moving in towards the direction keeping off to the side as much as possible right now. He didn't want them catching him first. Still trying to keep quiet Jynn moves down that alley. The rustling quiets for a moment, then starts up again with newfound fervor the closer Jynn seems to get. The artificial lights from the streets flicker, reflected further in off of passing vehicles, and catch a moving furry-looking mass half-buried in trash bags. It looks like the back half of a dog, large and well-built with a tail that is held just higher than horizontal. Suddenly, the animal pops backwards out of the pile of trash with its prey--a rat, by all apperances--caught in its jaws. And as a new wave of lights flash like a temporary strobe, it is clear just what it is: not a dog of any sort, but a full-blown wolf with a silver stomach, dark grey coat, and an almost black stripe running down its spine. And as a breeze wafts past Jynn towards the animal, it lifts its muzzle with its black nose flaring wide, catching a scent... and then looks right at Jynn himself. It's an almost comical look, wide-eyed and simply standing there as if silently asking, 'Oh, you saw me?' Coming closer to the sounds, it isn't some gang member but what the hell is it? Jynn looks and focuses on the sounds, he moves further to the sounds, trying to keep himself out of sight almost but as the lights hit he sees something furry. And well it's freaking huge, which causes Jynn to stop where he is and as this thing bustles against the trash cans. Jumping back when he sees the dog, with a rat in it's mouth, Jynn blinks, "Nice dog." he says moving his hands off to teh side. Showing the dog that he isn't going to harm.....wait a minute, why is there a damn wolf in the city? Like seriously, and as the wolf shows it's face with the 'Oh, you saw me?' Jynn has a, 'Oh, crap your big, don't eat me.' like a deer in headlighs. The silver wolf's hackles ripple, ears flipping discordedly from alert to flat almost as if it can't decide what to do with the human radiating fear in front of it. It lowers its head, eyes still pinned on Jynn with the rat still clamped firmly in its jaws, and emits a low growl as black lips peel back faintly from pointy teeth. Not overly threatening, but certainly a vocal warning. Something black shifts past Jynn's left, soundless despite the trash scattered about, before a male figure clad fully in black superimposes himself between wolf and man. The black figure holds one arm out in front of Jynn as if to block the man further from the wolf, which emits a faint whine as its tail curls under it in a submissive posture. The black figure points at the wolf with his free arm, then points down to the ground--and the wolf immediately lies down flat on its belly, without a single sign nor sound of dissent. The black figure nods once then lowers his arms, turning to face Jynn without an apparent second look at the wolf. Even his face is hidden behind black fabric, his eyes hidden behind a silver visor similar to a knight's helm. He bows at the waist to Jynn, placing fist against the opposite palm in front of his chest, then clasps his hands behind the small of his back. <"Are You All Right?"> A modulated male voice speaks from the proximity of the black-clad man, sounding like the Text-To-Speech function on a computer. Jynn doesn't take note of the blur until the last minute. Watching as a figure is now standing between him and the wolf. Jynn takes a step back, not advancing just trying to get a better view of whats going on. Upon that happpening, Jynn watches the wolf and as it does what this masked man says, he looks to the man himself. Costume is pretty unique but bad ass, not Batman thats for sure, a new player maybe? Jynn doesn't know, but hell something new always seems to come to Gotham. Upon the figure lowering his hand, the wolf already unnerved him, due to well Jynn showing fear, but still he was trying to respect the animal and showing he wasn't a threat. Well he hoped anyways. Jynn blinks a few times when a modulated voice emits from the figure, quirking a brow, sounds like something from a computer, the whole text to type thing. Nodding his head, "Yeah, I just heard something and well came upon your friend here." he says simply. "Who are you and him?" he asks. Granted last time he asked someone this he got his ass handed to him or the other time ignored. Figuring the same is about to happen, Jynn isn't putting in much stock to his question being answered. The man clad in black tilts his head faintly to one side yet up and down, his hidden gaze seeming to almost appraise Jynn in the process. All sorts of weapons are coupled to a tactical harness over his torso and his belt, all painted a matte black, complete with a sheathed sword on his back and a submachine gun of unknown make strapped to his right hip. Noticeably, he does not shift from his military-esque 'at ease' stance with his hands clasped behind the small of his back. <"I Am Called Snake Eyes."> He turns his head to nod towards the wolf, who seems far more interested in consuming his rat snack than the humans well out of its reach. <"The Wolf Is Timber."> His head cants the other way slightly. <"And You, If I May Ask?"> Jynn takes in the man in front of him, watching him and noticing the weapons this guy is packing. SHaking hsi head and from his stature, this isn't one to mess around with nor take lightly either. Jynn is only sporting long shorts and gray Gotham U jersey and a pair of ankle top sneakers. On his hands are fingerless gloves which has a few scuffs along them. He looks a bit roughed up, but still able to be ready a moments notice. Upon his name being told to him, Jynn nods his head, and looks to the wolf who is eating pretty happily, "I'm Jynn Kisaragi." he bows his head to Snake Eyes, to Jynn this guy is a ninja or well looks like one. The only other person who pulls off the masked look guy wise is Batman and he is down right scary from time to time. "I take it you two are new around here?" he asks. Snake Eyes nods once in confirmation to Jynn's question, but the computerized voice is silent this time. Instead, he snaps black-gloved fingers at Timber, who jumps up to its paws with tail held level and almost wagging slightly. The black-clad man makes another sharp hand-motion and the wolf turns tail and disappears down the alley and out of sight. Snake Eyes readjusts the silver gauntlet on his wrist as the computerized voice speaks again. <"A Pleasure To Meet You, Jynn Kisaragi. I Apologize For The Scare. It Will Not Happen Again."> He cants his head around as if surveying their surroundings. <"This Place."> There is a pause as he clasps a hand over his gauntlet above his beltline. <"Has Changed."> Jynn watches Snake Eyes for a moment and regards the man with the big wolf. It's not everyday this happens, but still this Snake Eyes person is interesting to say the least, but a bit of fear comes from Jynn as he looks between the two. "It's alright, just startled me is all." he laughs a little bit. "Nice to meet you Snake Eyes and Timber." eh says as the wolf leaves. When Snake Eyes tells him that this place has changed, Jynn quirks a brow at him. "Have you been here before Snake Eyes?" he asks "I mean to Gotham City, New York?" Watching the man for a moment to see if he tells him anyting. Snake Eyes doesn't respond immediately, turning his face towards the street some distance away, seeming to watch the dwindling people walking past in complete oblivion as well as the occasional car. His fingers tap slightly on the gauntlet, a slowly measured but silent drumming, until the computerized voice speaks again. <"New York City, Yes."> A long pause. <"Years Ago."> He turns back to Jynn, his neutral stance and completely covered face betraying nothing of his thoughts. <"You Have Been Fighting."> A slight lift of the hand indicates the scuffed fingerless gloves and the general roughed-up appearance. <"Current Events That Bad?"> Watching Snake Eyes as he seems to be taking things in, as if he's been here before but also like it's the first time too. But knowing he shouldn't get to close to the man, Jynn looks around as well until he is asked about him fighting. He chuckles, "Yeah." he says. "I got a bit over my head in that one though, but the gang that was trying to move in isn't going to be now." he says. "Called the cops after the fight, but still..." he sighs and rubs is ribs both sides, "Still I should've did more before going after them." Shrugging a bit, Jynn complains but generally keeps that to himself. "Well Gotham is pretty rough, gangs, mafia, insane crazy people run this place at night, during the day, people act like nothing goes on. The Elite will just do what they do and the rest try to make life meaningful." he sighs a bit. "You would think people would do what they can to help protect their own." he says simply. "But no, they are too afraid, the police hands are tied and you have others doing all the work just trying to make sure that everyone has a fair shake." he sighs and shrugs. A bit of pain etches his face, mainly from the fight he was withing. "So wht brings you here Snake Eyes?" he ask sas he looks up at the man. Snake Eyes offers the faintest shrug of the shoulders. <"I Was In The Area."> Perhaps the truth, perhaps an evasive answer. He gives no hint as to which one it most likely is. He lifts a hand to motion around them for a moment before returning to his at-ease stance. <"One Can Only Do What They Are Able, But To Keep Trying Is What Makes The Difference."> "Well nothing wrong with being in the area, just becareful." he says. Granted as he looks at Snake Eyes, "Seems your abel to take care of yourself." rubbing his temples Jynn lets a yawn escape him. "True, and thats what I do, I'm not going to have people be afraid, though I don't look for praise for what I do, I do it because it's right. And with all thats going on, right now this place can use a bit of help." he smiles alittle. Snake Eyes nods once. <"Then You Are Already On The Right Path."> A faint wolf's howl echoes amongst the buildings, barely audible over the typical sounds of traffic, but it seems to catch the black-clad man's attention all the same. <"I Have Kept You Long Enough."> He plants a fist in his opposite palm and bows slightly to Jynn, then his hand rests over the gauntlet one more time. <"May We Meet Again, Jynn. Until Then, Be Well."> And with that, he silently steps back and almost seems to disappear into the darkness. Jynn gives a faint smile, "I guess, sometimes it doesn't feel that way." he seems to shrug his shoulder a little bit. But when the faint howl comes, his ears perk up a little bit. Then looking to Snake Eyes, he shakes his head, "Nah, you haven't kept me at all. But I would like to talk to you again some time." he says. Noticing the bow, Jynn copies it and does the same back to Snake Eyes befor he dissappears. "I will try." he offers a small smile, "Nice meeting you Snake Eyes." Category:Log